Hupnath
https://hicbc.com/tv/sevenx/alien/08/index.htm, or Hypnas'https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/, are a race of brutish aliens that first appeared in ''Ultraseven X. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 175 ~ 180 cm *Weight: 75 kg *Origin: Unknown History Ultraseven X The Hupnaths were sleeper agents from an unknown world targeting the Earth. They at first appear human, but their blue blood is the telltale sign that exposes them. As sleeper agents, they are unaware of their natures and live normal human lives until they encounter an event that causes them great pain. This event causes the true alien nature to awaken and the individual becomes a killing machine, devoid of conscience. One such individual was the 'red coat killer', a woman with long black hair and in a red coat and heels who went about killing members of a drug ring. Upon investigating agents J and K discovered that the criminals had cornered a young couple, Asami and her husband Kyosuke Agata, sometime ago on a night with a thunder storm. That night Kyosuke's wife died and ten culprit was not found. This was why the killer attacked them on similar nights. Jin and K followed the man who survived the attack and upon listening to him and seeing the red coat killer leaving his house, became convinced it was the woman who was responsible for the killings. However upon contacting S, Jin received more information about the incident, among which, the leader of the ring was the murderer. Jin and K tracked the red coat killer to the rest of the gang, where it proceeded to slaughter the rest except for the leader. During the fight, K was incapcitated and the leader was knocked out. Jin followed the alien and forced him, Kyosuke, to accept the truth. Agata was the one that had been killed and in his bloodlust killed Asami. Unable to accept this, he had twisted his memories, his blood message 'Norman' was based on an old movie with a similar plot ,was his humanity's attempt to admit the truth. Kyosuke panicked but before Jin could calm him down the gang leader shot Kyosuke. Being an alien he didn't die, but his alien bloodlust was suddenly awakened. Agata transformed, leapt towards the thug and slashed him from his waist to his face, killing him. As he turned back around to face Jin, a red blur flew past him, leaving a gash across his chest. Jin, as Seven, threw his Eye Slugger, placing another wound on the creature's chest and then put the poor man out of his misery with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *Hupnath's roars, like the Godzilla monster Destroyah, was created using modified Elephant calls. *Hupnath's suits were modified from Alien Serpents' suits. *Hupnaths were conceived around the idea of sleeper agents, a spy who doesn't know they are a spy or engage in espionage until a later date or trigger event. **The captured female Hupnath mentioned that their mission is to eliminate the humans upon activation of their true nature, hinting that they served under a mysterious faction that planned for the annihilation of humanity. *The bodies of Hupnaths, like Ultras, do not show minor injuries or cuts, they only bleed before or after their transformation, unless the wound is rather large, deep or a mortal blow. *The messages that the red coat killer left "Norman" can be a reference to Norman Bates from Psycho film series. Similarly, Kyosuke Agata who lost his wife and could not accept the truth, Kyosuke twisted his memories and became his wife and began the killing to the drug dealers and thinking that his wife was still alive but he is the one who killed her. This was similar to Norman where he could not accept the death of his beloved mother and he remembered that his mother always said that all women except her were evil and he became his mother to murder. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! A Hupnath was one of Mulnau's agents sent to steal the X Devizer from the SSP, alongside a Cicada Woman, an Alien Kukaratch and a Garmes Man, so that Ultraman X could be turned into a jeweled statue like Ginga and Victory. Their plans were stopped when Gai Kurenai arrived and fought the group in a fist fight. Later the group of four aliens were present inside Mulnau's mansion where they engaged in combat with: SSP, Juggler, Daichi, and Gai. They group were once again defeated by the combined efforts of Gai and Daichi. Ultraman Taiga A Hupnath was one of the aliens Homare Souya had to fight before his days at EGIS. Another Hupnath appears later in the series as part of the Villain Guild. He appeared along with his partner Alien Keel to retrieve Majappa, which was sealed inside a device by Maiko Namekata. The Hupnath had to brawl with Hiroyuki Kudo, but received an ironic death as Majappa was released and blasted the Hupnath to death. Trivia *Because the two aliens appeared together in the same episode, many fans found similarities between Hupnath's head design and Alien Keel's helmet. Powers and Weapons *Resurrection: When faced with extreme pain the true Hupnath awakens, even if the event resulted in the death of the individual they would still be revived. Before this they are no different than a normal human being. *Human Disguise: In recent media, Hupnath can switch between their human and alien forms. *Transformation: After their first awakening, Hupnaths can transform between their true form and human forms at will. *Endurance: Hupnaths are no more durable than a human but can endure much more damage, they are capable of fighting at optimal efficiency even when riddle with bullets. Hupnaths can function and survive wounds that would cripple and perhaps kill a human being. *Agility: Even in human form they are very agile, they are able to dodge bullets from afar and engage in impressive parkour. *Claws: Hupnaths have long claws that comprise their fingers, they can partially transform, changing only their hands to attacks. Known Hupnaths So far according to DEUS Commander, only three known Hupnaths had been identified with many more suspected to be still active in the society. This only applies to the Ultraseven X universe. Hupnath Man.JPG|Unnamed man Hupnath lady.JPG|Unnamed woman Kyosuke Agata.JPG| Gallery Ultraseven X Hupnath.png Hupnath.jpg Hupnath_Alien.jpg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Aliens of Orb movie.jpg References id:Hupnath Category:Ultraseven X Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraseven X Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Dark Alien Army Category:Ultraman Orb